His Love For Shego
by jc-1225
Summary: His love was greater for Shego than for Kim, but then again he didn't kn how much Kim was hurting. RR
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is really weird for me, a Tekken chick, writing a KP fict….but watevr. ON TO THE SUMMARY!

Summary: His love was greater for Shego than for Kim, but could Shego be able to keep the relationship? And defeat Kim?

"What would Kimmie say if she knew?" Shego asked, stroking the hair of a freckle-faced boy.

"I don't know. She'd probably kill me," he said looking at her, from his view, upside down face. Shego had laid his head on her lap and she gently stroked his hair.

Shego laughed suddenly, "She wouldn't kill you; I'd kill her first!"

"Yes, Shego, I love you, too, but you can't just kill my best friend." He looked up at her again.

"Right, Ronnie, and Kim wouldn't care if I finally defeated her," Shego stated in a sarcastic tone.

Ron sat up and faced Shego. "Ya know, people have always called me Ron, even Ronald, but I've never been called Ronnie before; and coming from you, I like it. If it was Kim, I might not be so enthusiastic about it," he told her.

"Wow, Stoppable, that's a big word for you," she joked.

She kissed his lips. A sudden knock startled them and disturbed their peace.

"Ronald, it's time for dinner!" his mother called through the door.

"I'd better go," she said as she kissed his cheek.

As Shego turned to go out the window, Ron caught her arm. "No, stay. You can eat with us." He stared at her blankly, waiting for a reply. _I bet she'd look great in a lime green strapless dress,_ he thought.

Shego thought for a moment, then agreed. He wondered what his parents would say when they found out who she was…..they'd soon find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Stopable's mouths hung open; first a mole rat, now a girlfriend?

"Well, naturally, Kimmie and I were enemies when I first met her. But now that I've given up on taking over the earth, I have time to spend with Ronnie." Shego smiled.

"Ronald, why haven't we heard of this before? Who else knows? Did you tell Kim?" his mother asked.

"Tell K.P.? are you serious? This is none of her business!"

"It is her business, Ron, she's your best friend." Shego looked at him sincerely.

"But how would I tell her? Oh yeah by the way, Shego's my girlfriend. She'd freak out. I just don't know how to tell her!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, K.P.," Ron yelled catching up to her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Ron, what is it?" Kim asked.

"Well, you're not gonna like to hear this," Ron sounded pretty nervous.

"What is it, Ron? Are you gay?"

"No, I'm not gay! It's about Shego! She's turned from a life of evil!" Ron seemed excited.

"And why am I not supposed to like that?" Possible asked her friend.

"Let me finish. Shego has turned from a life of evil and now she's my girlfriend!"

Kim's mouth dropped open. "How long has this been going on?"

"Um, I don't know a few weeks or so."

"A few weeks! And why didn't you tell me about this?" Kim exclaimed, still somewhat shocked.

"I wasn't sure of your reaction!"

Shego then flipped in front of them. "Hey, guys, how's it going?" she smiled. She knew that Kim knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim glared.

"Now, Kimmie, you can't hold a grudge forever. You have to let go sometime." Shego smirked.

"She's right, Kim. I did and now look at me! I love her!" Ron threw his arms around Shego's shoulders.

"And how old are you again?" Kim asked Shego, smirking.

"Older than you, but what does it matter? Age doesn't." Shego smirked back.

"She's right again," Ron smiled as he kissed Shego's lips.

Kim rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Poor little Kimmie, forced to believe that her best friend and her rival are together." Shego shook her head.

"Well, we are, aren't we?" Ron asked, not sure what she had meant.

"Yes, Ronnie, we are. We are."

They stood at the window, hours later, watching the sun.

"Isn't it romantic, Ronnie, how the sunsets so beautifully?"

"Haven't you ever seen the sunrise? It's prettier. It reminds me of you," Ron's eyes sparkled.

"Are you kidding! I've never gotten up that early!" Shego burst, ruining the moment.

"Well you should sometime. You'd love it." Ron smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Shego lay in her own bed staring at the ceiling, thinking of Ron. She slowly closed her eyes and gradually fell asleep.

She lay there, against Ron's body, suddenly rolled away from him as she felt her stomach enlarge. When she looked she realized the boy that lay inside her.

She sat up quickly in bed. Shego turned off the alarm after checking herself for this "baby" she thought existed. She looked to her right as she clutched the cllar of her shirst. Ron was not there. But of course he wasn't; her dream had only confused her. He was never there, not during the night at least.

Shego arose from her bed quickly rushed to the bathroom without fixing her bed. She gasped at the results of the test she had taken……Positive.

**:D Suspense….ooo what now huh?**


	5. Chapter 5

**When I thought about this chapter I started singing and I don't know why I am telling you that caz I know that you really don't care. So basically right now I'm wasting your time. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"Go, Wade!"

"Uh, actually, this message is for Ron," Wade seemed somewhat nervous.

"Well, I'm here, too," Ron smiled at wade through Kim's locker.

"Shego's pregnant!" Ron danced with joy but Kim wasn't so happy.

"What? Ron, you didn't!"

"No, I believe I did, caz if I didn't then who did?" Ron smiled at Kim. "I'm gonna be a father!" he sang.

Kim sighed, "I'm happy for you," and walked off, leaving her locker open and Ron standing by it.

He knew she wasn't happy for him but he didn't care! "I'm gonna be a father!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, honey! I'm home!" Ron smirked. "So, when ya due?"

"December. So, uh, how'd Kimmie take it?" Shego asked half gloomily.

"She's not happy, but I am!" Ron kissed her cheek and began to dance again.

"Cute, Ronnie. So, now what about your parents?"

Ron stopped dead. What to do about his parents? An idea sparked in Ron's head. "You're coming with me, baby."

"Alright, but I'm gonna drive."

"No, no, you shouldn't be driving, baby. We're gonna walk." Ron smiled. Shego rolled her eyes.

"So, should we think of a name?" Shego asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I was thinking like Charisse or Anna and then, William or Alex." Ron held her hand as they walked down the street.

"Charisse and Alexander." Shego smiled as she kissed his cheek.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron's mom was excited to hear of the baby but his father was a different story.

"Now, you two know that having a baby is a big responsibility."

"Yes, Dad."

"And you plan to stay with her, Ronald?" his father asked.

"Yep. Any fool to make a baby, it takes a man to raise a child."

**That was the song I was singing……well anyway post a review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well there, Kimmie? What do you think? Aren't you happy for us?"

Kim Possible looked coldly toward her enemy. "No."

"Oh, c'mon Kimmie! Loosen up! Why do ya always have to be so tense? If anyone is tense it should be me! I'm the one with the baby inside me!" Shego tried to cheer her up but it didn't seem to be working. Deep inside, Shego cared not for Kimberly Ann Possible, only for Ron. In fact, she wanted to kill Kim and rule the world with Ron at her side and baby in arms. That had been her desire from the beginning.

**Months after**

"Twins," said the doctor. "A boy and a girl."

"Charisse and Alexander," Shego smiled.

**Again months later**

The babies were born successfully and as painlessly as possible. They were as healthy as they ever could have been.

The nurses, though, had a few problems. Alexander, the first born, had gotten angry at the nurse for cleaning him with cold water. And instead of crying like a normal baby, and his sister, he attack the nurse with swipes of green glow that cascaded around his hand as she held his delicate body under the faucet. Charisse, however, gave the nurses no trouble.

Charisse was born an hour after Alex. When the cold water touched her warm body she began to cry, unlike her older brother.

Alex was born at 11, and Charisse at midnight.

Once out of the hospital, Shego and the children went home and she held Charisse and rocked her to sleep as Ron held Alexander and was sliced at by his own son. "Ow! Ouch! No!" he screeched.

"Shh, Ron can't you be quiet? She's almost asleep."

"No, Shego! I can't! Alex is attacking me!"

"So calm him down!" she passes Charisse over to him. "Here, you take Charisse. Hand Alex to me."

As soon as Alex lay in Shego's arms, he immediately stopped his green flames from eroding her body. "He's a natural!" Shego smiled. "Aren't they beautiful, Ronnie?"

Alex had black hair like his mother and Charisse had blonde. They both had pale skin and green eyes. Charisse however had no freckles as Alex had a few.

"I love you, Ronnie."

"No you don't," he joked.

As soon as they had put the babies to sleep, Ron brought her back into their living room.

They had bought a house and all the babies' needs about six to nine months ago.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked.

He then held both of her hand and placed a ring from his pocket onto her finger. As she stared at it, she jumped up and down, a smile upon her face. Shego hugged and kissed Ron but was still speechless.

"So I take it you will marry me then?" he asked. Shego smiled.

Just then, Shego found her voice. "My love, you know I will."


	7. Chapter 7 LAST CHAPTER

At the wedding, Kim was only there for Ron. She probably wouldn't have much cared if Monique was going out with Dr. Drakken; but the thing is, Kim liked Ron….alot. But she could never tell him now.

"…..Or forever hold your peace." Kim thought about it but no. He had kids now. She wouldn't. No.

"……Husband and wife." The kiss seemed to last forever to Kim. Poor Kimmie.

Shego's dress was green and black, special made for her. Ron wore a traditional black tux.

After the wedding, Kim went home and Ron and Shego went to a hotel. Ron's parents took the kids.

Kim was beating herself up over this. She didn't know what to do. She LOVED him and then he went and got Shego pregnant then got married to her. Kim cried for a long time until she decided to do something about it.

She ripped and tore at her skin. She fell asleep on the floor, blood all over, knife in her own hand. But the problem was, she never woke up.

**Cliffhanger for the last chapter….don't you hate those? Haha I laugh at ur frustration. Hehe xD k im out**


End file.
